percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice: Gathering Storm
A mysterious voice had haunted my mind from when I was born. Until this very day, I have known the voice as my guardian. But when it told me to gather the storm, I realized it wanted revenge against my father. My name is Storm Bringer, and I am a daughter of Poseidon. I stood on top of the mountain, gasping for breath. I was terribly wounded, having just escaped a wrath of a hellhound. Fortunately, the voice, my guardian, had told me what to do. I was searching for my lost dagger, when the hellhound attacked me. I had run far, and I had reached the very edge of the mountain. I had no idea where the monster is, but all I cared about was that the gods have spared my life. Again. This was about the fifth attack I had since my thirteenth birthday. And I had lived, thanks to the Voice. “You have done well, Storm.” ''The voice spoke in my mind. "I-I know." I spoke, still wheezing. "Thanks to you." There was a soft chuckle. ''“That is why I am your guardian.” "Yeah, and I still haven't found my knife." I looked around, hoping to find it. Then I realized I hadn't brought Hunter along. My hand slipped inside my pocket and pulled out a silver tube, a whistle, and blew it hard. The shrill sound echoed into the forest behind me. There was a howl, and my wolf bounded to me. He turned thrice, and lay down on my feet. “Next month, a storm will come.” ''The voice spoke again. I patted Hunter, and said, "Yeah, and the weatherman reported it will be a big one." Just then, Hunter stood up, wagged his tail, and put his snout on the earthen ground. I laughed. "Probably a chipmunk." I mumbled, smiling. I found Hunter as a young puppy one wintery night, and my mum agreed to let me keep it. He was active and so smart sometimes it scared me. Hunter dove into a bush and out of sight for a moment. When he peeked out onto the bush, he had my missing dagger in his mouth. "Clever boy!" I said as I gestured him to come to me. ''“Smart wolf you have.” "I know." I said as I picked up my dirty knife and wiped it with my shirt. “You must come home, Storm. Your mother is already worrying.” ''The voice ordered. I nodded and gave a small whistle to Hunter and he barked and walked leisurely by my side. We crossed the forest and out into a green field, with a small house smack in the middle. Hunter howled cheerfully and ran ahead of me. He disappeared in our garage, where he usually lives. My mother appeared in the doorway, her face showed worry. "Storm Avi Bringer!" She yelled. "You've been gone for an hour and a half!" She put a hand on her hips and frowned. "Sorry, mom." I said, smiling. "I've been looking for my dagger, you know. The one my father gave." I waited as she took in my explanation. My mother's face softened, and she ran towards me. She hugged me tight and said, "At least you're safe. Come inside, it's cold. I reckon the storm predicted will come early." She pursed her lips. "And I've prepared dinner." "Is there some for Hunter?" I asked as I went inside with her. My mother smiled. "Of course." I sniffed deeply. "Is that chicken soup?" I said, practically drooling. Chicken soup is one of my favorites. I took in the cheery fire crackling in our fireplace. I saw the wooden table laden with a large bowl steaming, and two plates set out, with spoons and forks. Mum's wrinkled face seemed young again. She liked it when I'm happy. We sat in our chairs and ate a hearty dinner. I was so full I could barely stand in my chair. Mum slipped off her chair with a bowl of soup and milk for Hunter. When she came back, it started raining. "Oh dear." She said. "Bad timing." I understood her. When Hunter begins eating, he'll never stop until he finished the bowl. There is a leak in the garage, and sooner or later the wolf will get drenched. "I think Hunter won't mind a few drops of rain." Mum whispered, and she left again to check on him. ''"Had a nice meal?” ''The voice said. “Yeah.” I answered sleepily. ''“Storm, can you do me a big favor?” '' “What is it?” ''“The storm had come early. When it had come to its most terrible time, sneak out of the house. Go to the mountaintop. Stretch out your arms and gather the storm.” “Gather the what?” “You are the daughter of Poseidon, are you not? You can do such thing.” “How?” "As I said, stretch your arms. Summon all your power and command the storm into a glass bottle. When the sun comes out, I will come, in my true form. You must give me the bottle." "Oh. Why?" No one answered. I decided to follow my guardian's order. For three days, the storm picked up. On the fourth day, I watched as the sky went black as night, though it's 8 in the morning. Thick curtains of rain struck the ground. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled. For an hour, I watched, until a lightning bolt hit a tree and it fell down. I went to my mother's room and saw she was still asleep. I wore my raincoat and boots, and went out in the violent storm. But first, I went to ask the company of Hunter. He was snoring, if you know how a wolf snores. I gently woke him up, and he growled. His yellow eyes shot open,and he stood up, freakingly active. He barked twice, as if agreeing to whatever I say. Then he walked with me. It took thirty minutes to cross the forest because my boots kept getting stuck in the mud. Finally I reached the rocky edge of the mountain. The clouds churned angrily, and rain kept pouring down. Hunter was drenched but he was not complaining. I took down a glass bottle and streched out my arms and cleared my heads of all thoughts except one: to gather the storm. I used up my power, and the sea below me began rising. Then, Hunter barked a warning. I didn't listen. There was a hiss like a vacuum, and I saw the black clouds were being sucked into the bottle. I bit my lip and commanded, "Faster." I was literally glowing in a greenish light, I was releasing so much power. I watched as the storm began fading, seeped in the bottle. Then I passed out. *** In Olympus..... "Poseidon!" Zeus bellowed. Hera looked afraid, she had never seen her husband this mad since the lightning bolt had been stolen. A huge funnel of water spiraled out of the marble floor. Poseidon appeared, his trident in hand. "What, brother?" He asked warily, with a trace of annoyance. "Someone had stopped my storm." Zeus thundered. "And I have my suspiscions!" "Here we go again." Poseidon sighed. "I didn't do it, Zeus." He spoke up. "No. But one of your offsprings did it." Zeus said. "Percy? He doesn't even know how to gather storms!" Poseidon cried, flabbergasted. "No. Storm Avi Bringer." Poseidon's mouth fell open in shock. "But she's just thirteen!" He said, his eyes wide. Zeus huffed and flicked his hand. A screen of mist was conjured in front of Poseidon, and it showed a girl with arms stretched wide, glowing green. The clouds swirled around her, and was later sucked into a bottle. "She's the one." Hera spoke up. "What the one?" Poseidon choked out as the screen of mist disappeared. "She's the one who hears the voice." Hera said as she stood up gracefully. "The voice of Lamia." "Lamia." Zeus, for once looked scared. "And she wants revenge against me?" "No. All of the gods. Especially the Big Three." *** I woke up and heard Hunter whining. The sun had come out. I stood up weakly. Hunter was looking around, as if sensing something bad. The air shimmered in front of me. A beautiful woman appeared, with long brown hair and doe-like black eyes. She had milky white skin. She wore a black Greek chiton. She was barefoot. "Hello, Storm." But her lips didn't move. I only heard the voice in my head. "Are you-are you my guardian?" I asked as I picked up the bottle containing the storm. "Yes, I am." She smiled at me, showing pearly-white teeth, almost glowing. Her figure flickered, and for a moment, she was see-through. "Give me the bottle, now, Storm." She said in my mind. "Come on. You have done well." "Why? Why do ya want this storm?" "This storm is the most powerful this year." She explained. "Its power will be enough to make me a goddess." "A goddess?" I asked, troubled. "What's your name, anyway?" "Lamia." She said, and her face turned ugly. I jumped back. Hunter growled and got ready to pounce. Lamia returned to her beautiful face. "Now give me the bottle." She held out a pale hand. I frowned. "That was not a full explanation." Lamia sneered. "Oh you want to hear a dreadful story? I eat children, Storm. So if you want me to devour you-" "You can't." I cut her off. "You're a soul, aren't you? I think Melinoe let you out, and you haunted me since I was born to maniupulate me to help you. I won't give you this storm!" I poised to throw the bottle into the sea. "I guided you, Storm. I helped you face many dangers." Lamia snarled. "Now, give me the bottle as a sign of your gratitude." "How can I be thankful? You only did that to make me believe you are good." I mumbled. Lamia's eyes flashed. "Maybe so." She said. She snapped her hands. A sword appeared out of mid-air. Lamia clutched it. "You will meet your death then." She said. But then she fell down because of Hunter, who had pounced on her and had bitten her sword out of her hand. I noticed she was almost solid. I took the chance to throw the bottle containing the storm to the sea, as Lamia cried, "Nooooo!!!" She melted into sunlight and was gone. THE END I returned to the house, and found my mum...... unconscious on the floor. A bloody gash appeared across her chest, and she was not breathing.... She was..... She was..... dead. "That's right, little half-blood." Lamia appeared in front of me, her bloody sword in her hand. She held a familiar glass bottle..... "No!" I cried. She had released the storm and is now human and powerful. "How did you-" I was so shocked. I brought my knife and thrust it towards her. She grabbed it easily and tossed it away. She laughed coldly. Anger engulfed me. A wave from nowhere slammed against Lamia. Storm clouds swirled around me, and lightning flickered. The wind tossed Lamia to the ground. "Argh!" She growled and stood up. She raised her sword but I yelled, and another water wave hit her, leaving her drenched. The sky outside rumbled. "I thought you are my guardian, you good-for-nothing jerk!" I screamed. Lamia coughed, then managed a jeer. I kicked her in the face. "You shouldn't have done that." She growled through a nosebleed. From her hand a lightning bolt appeared and went straight for me. "I HATE YOU!" I shouted and dodged the bolt. I summoned wave after wave to strike Lamia. I was now exhausted. I fell down, sure I will die next to my mom. Lamia laughed cruelly. She lifted her sword, and I closed my eyes. The house exploded. The last thing I heard was Lamia crying out in pain. *** "I think she's awake." I heard a faint voice. I groaned and opened my eyes. A sixteen year old guy looked at me with worry. He had black hair like mine, and bright green eyes. "Hey, don't lean on her too much, Percy!" A female voice chided. The boy was shrugged off, and a girl appeared before me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Uh-huh." I managed and sat up. "Whoa, be careful." The Percy guy said. "Where am I?" I asked. "Camp Half-blood." The girl answered. "Half-blood.....like me? I'm the daughter of Poseidon." I stammered. The girl nudged the boy, whose eyes went round and he sputtered out. "I'm Percy, the son of...uh, Poseidon too." "Oh. Half-brother." I gave a tiny groan. Then I bit my lip. "Hunter?" I cried. Percy and the girl shared a confused look. But I called again. "Hunter?" No wolf howled. I pulled out the silver whistle and sounded it. I waited. After about five years (sarcasm), a howl ripped through the afternoon. Hunter walked inside the room. The girl nodded and gasped. "Ohhh....the wolf." "Come on, Storm." I didn't even wonder why Percy knew my name. He held out a hand. "If you're well enough, I'll tour you around." Hunter barked with anticipation. "Okay," I said and jumped off the bed. I realized I was in some kind of spacious clinic. We walked through some corridors, with Percy and Hunter in the lead, and Annabeth behind me. As I stood on the porch, I sniffed the air. At first, I thought it smelled like strawberries and metal. Then, I sort of smelled.... Hope. Category:Storm Legends Category:Storm wolf01